¿Pip es mujer?
by Bleu14
Summary: One-shot dedicado a Garu0212. ¿Pip tiene cuerpo de mujer? Simplemente despertó así... ¿Qué paso? Quizá Damien tenga la respuesta.


**Howdy-Ho!**

**Este fic va dedicado a ****_Garu0212... _****Espero y te guste aunque sea poquito y no me asesines brutalmente c:**

**_South Park pertenece a los sensuales Trey Parker y Matt Stone. _**

**_(?)_**

* * *

**¿PIP ES MUJER?**

Damien observaba el cuerpo desnudo de Pip. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama y el rubio se acurrucaba en su pecho cayendo en un sueño profundo. Damien le proporcionaba dulces caricias que su amado no podía responder mientras pensaba en voz alta.

-Es idéntico a una chica…- dijo deslizando su mano por el cuello del rubio -Excepto por…- le tocaba el pecho sintiendo sus débiles pectorales.

Damien se alejo de él dejándolo boca arriba recostado en la cama.

-Si yo quiero, puedes tener tu actitud acorde con tu físico- le susurró al oído y le dio un beso corto.

Parándose frente a él, con ayuda de sus poderes de demonio comenzó a moldear él apacible cuerpo del rubio, dándole la forma que deseaba y trabajando hasta el amanecer.

Cuando termino sonrió satisfecho y se recostó en la cama volviendo a los brazos de **su rubia**.

* * *

Damien despertaba con los rayos del sol en el rostro, que en verdad le estaban quemando.

En realidad todo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado le quemaba hasta morir, y lo que estaban a punto de ver sus ojos iba a hacerlo.

-¿Phillip?- preguntó Damien sorprendido al notar la gran sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

-¡Buenos días Damien!- le saludó con total tranquilidad.

Damien lo miró extrañado -¿Te sientes bien Phillip?- preguntó confundido sentándose con dificultad en la cama.

-No veo por qué no debería estarlo- le sonrió dulce y se acerco para plantarle un beso corto.

Damien respondió al beso acomodándose un poco el cabello. Una vez que se alejo el rubio, el anticristo lo miro de arriba hacia abajo sin perder detalle.

-¿Lo dices por el vestido?- le preguntó Pip sentándose frente a él en la cama.

Damien aún desnudo se acerca al inglés y toca con cuidado el tirante del vestido que lleva con la punta de su cola. Pip sonríe y se lanza al cuello de su novio, haciendo que el pelinegro sienta un extraño contacto…. Y comience a extrañar otro.

-¿Q-qué haces Phillip?- preguntó nervioso el anticristo.

-Debemos ir a clases Damien…- le contestó canturreando alegre.

Damien asintió y Pip se levanto enseguida corriendo fuera de la habitación.

* * *

-¡Chicos, esperen!-

-¿Qué quieres padre?- Damien se detenía atrás de Pip.

-Quiero hablar contigo Damien- respondió Satán seriamente acercándose a la puerta -¿Nos disculpas pastelito?- le preguntó dulcemente al rubio quien asintió alegre terminando de acomodarse el saco.

Damien entró de nuevo a casa y Satán cerró la puerta sonriendo a Pip.

-Te eh dicho ya muchas veces que no le digas así a Phillip-

-¡Es que es tan dulce como un pequeño pastelito!...- aclaró su voz con rudeza -¡PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!-

Ambos tomaron asiento y Damien miró a su padre con fastidio.

-¡Me quieres explicar por qué le hiciste eso a Pip!-

-¡Silencio, podrá escucharte!-

-¡No estaría mal que lo hiciera!-

-…-

Satán se levanto del sillón seguido por Damien, quien no podía quedarse atrás.

-Te diré algo Damien y escúchame con atención- calló unos segundos en los que el anticristo le poso la mirada con curiosidad –Eso que le hiciste a Pip solo te traerá problemas. No sé por qué lo hiciste, pero ese cuerpo no te pertenece… bueno, no todo el tiempo…- Satán sonrió pervertido y Damien desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Es todo?- pregunto el pelinegro caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si…- Satán comenzaba a desaparecer –Ah, me olvidaba… No dejes que den malos consejos a tu chica…- canturrió y desapareció completamente.

Damien se detuvo en seco mordiendo su labio inferior preocupado.

¿A qué se refería con exactitud su padre?

* * *

Pip charlaba tranquilamente con sus dos mejores amigos y los novios de estos.

-¡Gah! Luces… diferente- le dijo Tweek asustado.

Craig abrazo a su rubio por la cintura -¿Y Thorn?- le preguntó curioso al inglés.

-No estoy seguro, pero él no quería que hablara con nadie, así que aprovechemos el tiempo- sonrío alegre.

Craig levantó una ceja confundido y posó su mirada en McCormick, quién le asintió con discreción.

-Así que Damien no quería que te vieran…- insinuó Kenny mientras toqueteaba el hombro y cuello de Butters.

-No eh dicho eso Kenny. Quizá él quería que fuera una sorpresa- sonrió con inocencia.

Craig beso con cariño a su rubio –Te veo luego Tweeckers-. El rubio asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿No irás con él?- preguntó Butters a su novio.

Desde que los tres rubios mejores amigos habían iniciado su relación amorosa con tres de los chicos más conocidos de todo South Park habían comenzado a salir en especies de citas triples, creando así cierta buena amistad entre Kenny, Craig y Damien. Una buena amistad que ninguno de los tres aceptaría jamás.

-Si tú lo dices- respondió Kenny dándole un abrazo y un beso que le robaron el aliento.

* * *

Damien recorría el pasillo principal de la escuela, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de su homosexual padre.

**_Damien:_**_ "¿Hablaría de propuestas sexuales? No lo creo. Todos aquí son una bola de maricas"._

-¿Te diviertes cambiando de sexo a Pip?- la nasal y profunda voz de Craig sacó enseguida de sus pensamientos al anticristo.

-¿Huh?- Damien se detuvo frente al chico -¿Hablaste con él?-

-¿Y pretendes que nadie lo haga?- preguntó Kenny en tono de burla a su espalda.

-No es de su interés- Damien intentaba no dar explicaciones.

-Pero si de nuestros novios- dijo McCormick tocando el hombro del anticristo.

Thorn no tardo en reaccionar y convirtió a Kenny en un ornitorrinco. Si, por eso era Damien uno de los tres chicos más conocidos de todo South Park.

**_Kenny:_**_ "Vamos, ¿Otra vez?"_

-Tú has sido siempre una puta McCormick, ¿Y ahora te importa tu noviecito?- (esa la razón por la que Kenny lo era) -¡HA! No me hagas reír- terminó el anticristo notoriamente nervioso.

Craig aprovechó la oportunidad y en menos tiempo en que alguno pudiese darse cuenta tenía al anticristo contra el suelo. Esa la razón de Craig...

Pero aún así, no por nada Damien era el hijo de Satán. Con rapidez apartó a Craig de si, dejándolo suspendido en el aire.

-¡Solo déjenme en paz maricas!- advirtió Damien alejándose del lugar.

-Vete a la mierda y regresa a McCormick- le dijo Craig con suma tranquilidad.

Thorn bufó y en segundos bajó a Craig y regresó a Kenny a su forma natural sin detener su camino.

-Eres un imbécil McCormick- dijo Craig encendiendo un cigarrillo (Si, en la escuela).

-Pero me amas- sonrió divertido.

Craig giró los ojos y le regalo su épica seña obscena.

* * *

Damien ahora corría por los pasillos de la escuela. Debía encontrar a Pip antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

-... Quizá Damien sea heterosexual...- alcanzó a escuchar el anticristo de los labios de Marsh... Quien se encontraba con su rubio.

¡MIERDA! Damien acababa de entender las palabras de su padre.

Justo antes de llegar Stan se despide de Pip y se va.

-¡Que tengas buen día Stan!- se despidió el rubio.

-¿Qué te dijo ese marica?- preguntó Damien con suma molestia.

-Nada Damien... Tengo un examen importantísimo así que debo irme. Nos vemos luego- argumentó Pip a un ritmo tan rápido que ni siquiera cruzó una mirada con el anticristo y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

-¡Carajo!-.

* * *

Phillip se encontraba sólo en casa. Había dicho que no se sentía bien en el colegio para regresar a casa y llorar mientras recordaba las palabras de Stan.

**FLASHBACK.**

-¡Buenos días Stanley!- saludó siempre cortes Pirrup.

-Hey Pip...- Marsh se quedó paralizado al ver a Pip convertido en mujer -Da-Damien... ¿Damien te hizo esto?-

Pip parpadeo un par de veces -No comprendo, ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Amm...- Stan rascó su cabeza mientras veía a su alrededor -Sabes Pip, tu cuerpo no cambia de un día para otro, y...-

-¿Crees que Damien haya sido capaz de hacerme esto?- preguntó con inocencia el rubio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No, bueno si... ¡Ah mierda! No lo sé Pip, ¿No se lo preguntaste?- Marsh veía las lágrimas caer de los ojos del rubio y no tenía ni puta idea de que hacer.

-Yo... No creí que Damien...- sus palabras se entrecortaban por su llanto.

-Pip, ah, yo...- Stanley miraba aún más nervioso a su alrededor -No sé, sólo... Quizá Damien es heterosexual...- decía cuando se percató de la aproximación de Damien -Ahí viene...- le dijo en voz baja.

Pip seco sus lágrimas y fingió apuro -¡Que tengas buen día Stan!-

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

-¿Y si es verdad?- se preguntó el rubio mientras se abrazaba más a sus piernas.

* * *

Damien buscó a Pip por todo el colegio hasta que se encontró con la persona que nadie quería encontrarse. Herbert Garrison.

-Damien Thorn, ¿Puedes dejar de correr y decirme que carajo te pasa?- preguntó el Sr. Garrison molesto por el recorrido tan desesperante del anticristo.

-¡Mierda Garrison!- Damien se detuvo enfadado.

Herbert se detuvo frente a él -¿Y resulta que yo tengo la culpa? Mira demonio hijo de puta, que hayas cambiado de sexo a ese francés…-

-¡Es inglés!-

-¡Como sea! Que le hayas cambiado de sexo no es mi problema, ¡Pero si no eres marica deja de joderlo ya!- gritó Garrison realmente molesto alejándose del lugar.

Damien respiró profundo -¿Sabe dónde está?- preguntó entre dientes a Herbert.

-¿Y yo que sé? Búscalo tú, eres un demonio, ¿No?- contestó sin detenerse.

Mierda, tenía razón.

* * *

-¡Pero pastelito, nosotros te amamos!- lloriqueaba Satán tratando de detener a Pip.

-En verdad lo siento señor Satán, pero debo irme…- contestaba el pequeño inglés mientras jalaba su maleta.

-¡NO!- Satán se arrastraba junto con la maleta del rubio.

Pip alcanzó la perilla de la puerta y al momento de abrir se encontró con Damien quién entró enseguida y lo tomó con delicadeza de los brazos, creando un choque de miradas entre ambos.

-¡DAMIEN!- Satán interrumpió con sus gritos llamando la atención de ambos chicos -¡Dile a nuestro pastelito que no se vaya!- terminó pataleando en el suelo.

-¿Nuestro pastelito?- preguntó Damien molesto.

-Bueno, tú pastelito- aclaró el hombre rojo ya más tranquilo.

Damien y Pip regresaron a chocar sus miradas. Los ojos de Pip comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas –Damien, Stanley me dijo que…-

-Sé lo que te dijo, pero eran mentiras suyas… Yo solo te amo a ti Phillip…-

-¡Ay, son tan lindos!- interrumpió Satán.

El anticristo lanzó una mirada de enojo a su padre.

-No Damien, si tú me quisieras no me hubieras hecho esto nunca…- el rubio se zafaba del agarre del contrario.

-Tú pastelito tiene razón Damien- interrumpió de nuevo Satán.

Thorn se acercó más a Pip –Y jamás debí hacerlo Philip…-

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste Damien?- hubo un largo momento de silencio.

El anticristo estaba paralizado mientras Pip y Satán esperaban una respuesta… que nunca llegó.

Las mejillas del rubio se mojaron de lágrimas una vez más y se fue corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Thorn.

-Philip…-

-¡Mierda Damien!- habló Satán una vez que Pip se fue -¡No te quedes callado!-

-¡Satán lárgate!- Damien corrió también para la habitación.

Pero antes de poder llegar Satán lo atrajo hacía él –Damien…-

-¡Mierda padre! ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesto, tratando de zafarse.

-Damien, si no quieres que nuestro… digo, que tú pastelito se vaya debes decirle la verdad. Si le mientes en algo solo lo empeorarás, ¿Entiendes?-

-…-

* * *

Pip se encontraba sentado en la cama, abrazándose a sus piernas en donde caían lentamente sus lágrimas.

Damien apareció de repente en la habitación –Philip- suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacía él.

El rubio poso su acuosa mirada en él rostro de su amado. Nada, absolutamente nada le rompía el corazón a Damien más que eso.

El anticristo se arrodillo a su lado y tomó su mano derecha –Philip, yo te amo…-

-Damien…- Pip se levantó de la cama, quedando frente al pelinegro.

-Philip se que hice algo imperdonable pero te explicaré todo sin mentirte… ¿Me lo permites?-

Pip asintió despacio. Tenía suerte de tener a ese rubio tan amable a su lado.

-Philip, si yo hice esto fue por…- Damien se detuvo al notar la mirada tan atenta de Pip. Lo abrazo con fuerza –Ah, Phillip te amo más que a nada y si vivo tan alegre solo es por ti, porque tú me haces sentir eso, felicidad absoluta en este infierno-

-Damien…-

-Si yo hice esto fue porque creí que te gustaría, creí que si tu cuerpo estaba acorde con tu mente serías más feliz, porque…-

-Damien…-

-Philip… trato de recompensar toda la alegría que le has dado a mi vida-

-Damien te amo-

-…-

Thorn se separó un poco para poder ver el rostro de su amado. Pip sonrió de forma suave y juntó sus labios a los del anticristo. Damien correspondió enseguida y abrazó aún más fuerte a su rubio.

Phillip comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo. Los poderes de él anticristo hacían de las suyas de nuevo, esta vez para regresar todo a como jamás debió cambiar.

Phillip "Pip" Pirrup, hombre de nuevo.

Se separaron un poco, para que el rubio pudiera apreciar el cambio en su cuerpo.

-Gracias Damien-

-Soy yo quien debería decir eso Pip-

Ambos sonrieron. Damien tomó con suavidad el rostro de Pip, acercándolo con lentitud hacía el propio. Pirrup se dejaba llevar por los delicados movimientos de su pareja. A pesar de ser el anticristo Damien tenía una parte de sí que no era del todo mala.

Pip se dejó caer en la cama siendo seguido instantáneamente por su amante, quién comenzó a desnudarlo con excitante rapidez.

Pip imitó la acción del anticristo con cierta timidez. Damien sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado del contrario y se acercó para besar su frente.

Phillip jamás cambiaría.

Damien recorrió desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna del rubio con su mano. Definitivamente extrañaba eso.

Pip gimió un poco por el contacto. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos en aquella frecuentada cama. Damien introdujo su miembro en totalidad comenzando a marcar un ritmo sin que el contrario tuviera molestia alguna.

Phillip, con las piernas enredadas a la cintura del anticristo, se encargaba de acariciar el cabello y espalda de éste.

Thorn subía el ritmo con rapidez, comenzando a jadear bajo.

* * *

El primer problema de pareja. Podía sonar marica y un poco dramático, pero eso era.

Era exactamente como se lo había dicho su padre.

"-Será una pelea dolorosa como todas, pero insignificante al fin. Podrás tardar días o simplemente unas cuantas horas en arreglarlo, y al final de todo, lo que verdaderamente valdrá la pena será la recompensa… ¡Reconciliación en cama asegurada!-".

Esas habían sido las entusiastas palabras del hombre rojo, y vaya que tenía toda la razón.

Al final, parecía que esa era la solución a la que todos recurrían para tener éxito en una relación amorosa tan compleja como cualquier otra.

* * *

**Si... así acaba ._.**

**¡AH! Cien mil años después pude entregarte solo esto :C**

**Lo sé, es gay y asdfghjkl soy un asco :/**

**Pero... Hice lo mejor que pude... Espero y te haya entretenido si quiera xD**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LEA! :)**


End file.
